Legend of the Coin
by Ralyssene118
Summary: Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur and Arthur promised to keep his secret. What will happen to the two sides of a coin when Uther finds out? How far will Arthur go to protect his servant?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hello. I want to apologize for being away for so long. Life took me in so many directions, and not ones conducive for writing. A couple months ago, I started this story on a whim. It has grown and grown until I wanted to share it. I hope it is a joy to read as it is to write it.**_

* * *

Arthur was conflicted. His heart was being pulled in two different directions, his father or his best friend.

Merlin had been accused of sorcery. One of Arthur's loyal knights had told the King what happened on their last patrol. The patrol was attacked by bandits and the chances of getting out alive were slim. He thought back to that day.

* * *

 _Arthur was surrounded by bandits and the leader was gearing up for a mortal blow. Then something amazing happened. Everyone surrounding Arthur was blasted back, dead where they lay. Arthur turned around and saw the second impossible thing to happen in the last 30 seconds. Merlin's eyes changed color. They changed from gold to blue. That could only mean one thing…...Merlin had magic!_

 _Arthur had suspected that Merlin had magic for a while and now it was confirmed. Merlin stood stock-still with fear as Arthur walked up to him._

" _Merlin." Arthur said._

" _Sire." Merlin responded, non characteristically of himself._

" _Merlin…" Arthur repeated, putting his arm on Merlin's shoulder. "I am not going to kill you."_

 _Merlin sagged with relief._

" _But…"_

 _Merlin tensed back up, fear again entering his eyes._

" _Merlin, can you promise me something?" Arthur asked._

" _Anything, Arthur." Merlin responded._

" _Promise me that you have and will continue to use your gifts only for good."_

 _Merlin squirmed a little but then said "I promise."_

* * *

That should have been the end of it. Arthur agreed to keep Merlin's magic a secret and he vowed that day that he would protect Merlin if Uther ever found out, thinking that day would never happen. All the knights on the patrol were sworn to secrecy as well, but being new, one of the new knights felt guilty enough and confessed.

Merlin's promise to him and the sincerity of it rang clearly through Arthur's mind and he sat next to his Father, looking down at his best friend, kneeling in front of magic's worst enemy. Merlin and Arthur shared a quick glance and Arthur's heart cracked. In Merlin's eyes, his will to live had almost gone. He looked like he had accepted he was going to die. Arthur severely hoped that would not happen.

Then Uther said the words that Arthur had just hoped would never be said. "Merlin, you have been found guilty of using spells and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take him away!"

 _No!_ Arthur thought as Merlin was being dragged out. _He can't die! Not like this!_ Arthur took a step forward and looked around the hall. Amazingly, the attention of the entire hall was focused on him, even the guards towing Merlin away had stopped. Arthur turned to look at this father. _Oh his father_ ….

Uther's face was red with rage as he growled out "What did you say?"

 _Nothing._ Arthur thought. But his rarely shown emotional side won out over the rational prat side. "No!" Arthur said aloud as he walked towards Merlin. "I won't let you kill him!" Arthur reached Merlin and had the guards release their hold on him. They did so reluctantly and Merlin stood surprised. Arthur nodded to his friend and then turned around to face his father, effectively protecting Merlin and putting himself between his father and Merlin.

"You kill him, you'll have to kill me first!" Arthur declared.

"Arthur…" Uther started.

"NO!" Arthur shouted back. He was sure now. There was no doubt in his mind. What he was doing now was the right thing to do. "I won't let you do this. He saved my life."

"Using Magic" Uther rebuttled.

"Does it MATTER?!" Arthur cried back. "The fact still is that I would not be here standing before you without him."

Uther looked over the court assembled in the hall. Most of them looked quite uncomfortable. "Court is dismissed." Uther declared and the whole hall ran over each other to get out as fast as possible.

All except for one man. Gaius walked slowly to the door and took one last look at his ward, no, his son. Merlin looked at the same time and smiled one of his signature ridiculous smiles at him, telling everything would be ok. But Gaius was overjoyed. He had seen the hope shining through Merlin's eyes, whereas a minute ago, the hope was gone. Gaius left and closed the door, leaving Merlin, Arthur, and Uther together.

"Arthur, do you know what you are doing? My son would never stand up for a sorcerer no matter what good he had done."

Merlin flinched behind Arthur stood his ground.

Then something seemed to click in Uther's mind. "Did you know….?" he left the question unfinished but Arthur knew exactly what he was looking for.

Arthur slowly nodded his head in affirmation.

Uther rose from his throne. "How long?" Uther seethed through his teeth, walking towards Arthur and Merlin. "How long have you known?"

"Since the attack." Arthur replied.

"But that was a week ago. Why didn't you kill him then?"

Merlin's knees buckled when Uther again mentioned his execution. Arthur felt it but chose to ignore it for now.

"Arthur, you should have not kept this from me."

Uther had reached Arthur and Merlin by his last sentence and another idea clicked in his mind. He pointed his finger at Merlin and asked "Have you put my son under an enhancement, sorcerer?"

Merlin shrank back, under instinct, from Uther's finger. "Sire….I would never…"

"LIES!" Uther roared.

Arthur stepped up to be face to face with his father. "His name is Merlin and I am not under an enchantment. Merlin would never hurt me."

"How do you know?" Uther asked.

"Because Merlin is my best friend."

Uther stepped back in shock, while Merlin started to smile. "What?" Uther asked.

"Yes Father, he is my best friend." Arthur then turned around to face Merlin and clasped Merlin's arm like Arthur did with all his knights. He looked into Merlin hope-filled eyes and continued. "Even though I joke about him being a fool and a coward and an idiot…." Arthur took a breath. "He is my most loyal and trusted friend, Father. He is braver than most of my knights and has advised me on multiple occasions. I would not be who I am today without him." Here, Arthur turned back around to face his Father. "And what I said before was true, if you kill him, you kill me as well. Because the me that you, Father, are so proud only exists because of Merlin. With Merlin ….gone…., a part of me would leave too."

Arthur slowly turned around and looked up at his father, hoping and looking for proof that maybe he had chiseled away the king part of Uther and had reached his Father.

He was wrong.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun dun! Anyway leave a review if you enjoyed. I am also not quite happy with the title so if any of you have suggestions, I will take those too! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: SOOOOOO Here is Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Uther stared at the two for a minute longer, holding Arthur's gaze. Arthur didn't back down. Uther saw Arthur's hand make contact with the sorcerer's as if they needed the contact for strength or something. _That was it._ Arthur needed to be separated from his servant, forcefully if needed. However, he was at a stalemate. Arthur could overpower the guards and Arthur's emotions were running high. Uther walked back to his throne thinking of a solution. _There!_ He had it. He sat down on his throne and looked towards Arthur.

"Arthur, I understand your caring for the boy, I really do. But magic is something that needs to be controlled."

"Controlled how?"

"Kept somewhere where I can keep an eye on it. I will not kill the boy if he will agree to a test."

"Test, what test?" Arthur asked.

"A test that will prove to me that your manservant is not evil. I will tell the details of the test if he agrees to it." Here Uther looked to Merlin. "Do you accept, sorcerer?

Merlin looked to Arthur for confirmation. Arthur looked to his father. "What will this test entail?

"I will not say until he agrees to it."

"How is that fair?"

"It's not. I don't know what he can do with his magic and I don't want him preparing an escape or..."

"I agree!" Merlin said, interrupting the two royals. He looked to Arthur with a look that said _It will be fine._

Uther and Merlin made eye contact. Uther began to walk down towards Arthur and Merlin. If Arthur moved slightly to still stay between his father and friend, Uther did not seem to notice.

"Now sorcerer, there is a cell in the dungeons that very few people know about. It suppresses magic." Uther took some satisfaction that Merlin's eyes widened with fear. Now Merlin knew _EXACTLY_ what he was getting into. "You are going to spend a night in the cell. Don't do anything that would make me think you are evil and I will let you out, to remain Arthur's servant. Otherwise…" He left the threat hanging, but could see the message was understood in Merlin's eyes.

"No visitors, and that means you Arthur."

Arthur looked at his friend and would have laughed if not for the situation. Merlin had his signature _I'm scared but I'm going to look brave_ face on. Arthur knew he was playing a dangerous game with his father and Merlin was the pawn. Uther had moved and now it was Arthur's turn.

"Father." Arthur said.

"Yes."

"Promise me he won't get hurt."

Uther looked at his son. "I give you my word. Merlin will not be harmed." He then looked to Merlin. "Do you consent?"

Merlin stared Uther down. "Yes, Sire."

"Then Arthur, please escort your servant to the dungeons. A guard will come and escort you to your chambers after Arthur."

Arthur nodded while Merlin bowed and they both walked out into the hall.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur walked to the magic-suppressing cell. Arthur was amazed at Merlin's bravery. He could hear Merlin's breath accelerating. Arthur opened the door and they both walked inside.

Merlin suddenly clutched his stomach like he had been punched.

"Merlin." Arthur asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Merlin gasped out. "It's just a reaction to the cell."

The guard walked in with magic-suppressing cuffs.

Merlin grew pale as he saw what the guard was bringing in.

"Please, Arthur…" Merlin whispered. "Please, anything but those…."

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw he scared he was, but this needed to happen. "Merlin, you have too. This is the only way my father will let you live."

"But Arthur," Merlin begged, grasping Arthur's arms, "I will die if those are left on for too long."

"Merlin, it's just one night."

"Arthur, I AM magic. Cutting me off from my magic is like getting a wound and letting it bleed out without patching it up. You get weaker and weaker and eventually you die."

Arthur looked at Merlin's fearful eyes with the wide-eyed surprised ones of his own.

"Merlin…." Arthur calmly said, trying to soothe his friend.

"What if Uther does not keep his end of the deal for only one night?" Merlin interrupted. "Once those cuffs are on me, I will be defenseless, and you are going to be locked up in your room until Uther lets you out. What happens then, Arthur?"

Arthur looked to his friend, trying to figure out what to say.

"I want to prove to your father and to you, that once and for all, magic can be a source for good, but I don't want to die for that cause."

Arthur asked for the chains off the guard who promptly gave them to him and left. Arthur walked towards his friend, no….his brother. "Merlin….you know I trust you with my life right?"

Merlin nodded.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur and said "Yes, Arthur. I do."

"Then I promise you, _nothing_ will happen to you. You will not die by Uther's hand. And when we get through this and I take the throne, together, you and I will rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's little pep talk.

"But now, we have to play by my father's rules and prove to him that you and magic are not all evil. So please…. let me do this."

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw the sincerity and regret filling his face with what he was about to do to him. Merlin nodded his head and held out his wrists to be cuffed.

Arthur took the cuffs and clasped the first one around Merlin's left wrist.

Instantly, Merlin gasped for air. It felt like he could not breathe. Soon after, came the second cuff and the loss of oxygen again made Merlin gasp. He collapsed in Arthur's arms. He could feel the cuffs draining him and he could feel his life force slip from him.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur asked.

 _He really can be a dollophead most of the time, can't he?_ "No." Merlin answered truthfully. "but I will be in a minute."

As Merlin stood up, Leon came to the door of the cell.

"Leon." Arthur said. "What are you doing here?"

"The King has told me to tell you that he has added something to Merlin's sentence."

"What?" Arthur asked, moving to stand protectively over Merlin.

"The King wants you to string him up. He wants Merlin to hang on the wall overnight."

"And if I refuse to do so….?" Arthur growled through his teeth.

"Then I have the authority to use force to tie you up, Sire, and chain you in your room and Merlin stays in here for a week, subject to Uther and whatever punishment he seems worthy."

Arthur looked about ready to punch something. Merlin noticed and when his friend turned to look at him, he responded. "Just do it, Arthur. It will be ok."

Merlin walked over to the wall with the peg on it especially made for this. Arthur followed and completed the action.

"I'm sorry about this." Arthur said, as he let Merlin go.

"It's not your fault, Arthur." Merlin said, "Now please go before Uther comes up with anymore punishments.

"Bye Merlin."

"Good Night, Arthur. and Thank you…..for everything." Merlin said.

* * *

Arthur walked out of the cell and shut the door. He started walking back to his room and hated every second of it. He needed to be in there with Merlin. Anyway, he started to notice Leon tailing him. Arthur made it to his chambers and when he stepped in, Leon followed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked Leon.

"I'm sorry Sire but the King asked me to make sure that you do not leave your room."

Arthur sighed. "I just want to be alone, Leon. Can't you wait outside the door?"

"I would Sire." Leon began, "but the King told me to make sure you don't leave your room."

"What am I going to do?" Arthur yelled. "Climb out the window and rescue him? Of course, that's what I want to do, but even if I could, my father has this sick game of his all played out."

Arthur turned to the window and brought his forehead against the cool glass. "I thought I was in control, but I'm not. I can't do anything, because if I do, he'll hurt Merlin and I am never going to let that happen."

Arthur closed his eyes and let the cool window soothe his head.

"Tie me to the bedpost." Arthur said suddenly.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Tie me to the bedpost, but leave enough room so I can still walk but not leave my room."

Leon walked up and grabbed some rope. Arthur held out his wrists and Leon obediently tied them together. Arthur then went and sat in the windowsill while Leon tied the other end of the rope to Arthur's bedpost.

Arthur turned to Leon. "Now, can you leave? I cannot possibly leave my room tied up like this, now, can I?"

Leon looked at Arthur and convinced that Arthur was going nowhere replied "Yes, Sire."

Leon left, closed the door behind him and Arthur heard the door lock.

Now he was tied up in his own prison, just like Merlin. He looked up at the stars above and after a while, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this next section. Leave a review, reviews make me happy. See you soon for Chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long to update. I had this story all planned out and then decided to rework most of it. And then...school came into play. I am preparing for finals but hopefully after that, I can begin to update and write more. Enjoy Chapter 3. P.S Don't know what is up with the font change either. It looks different to me, but oh well.**

* * *

 _Previously_ _…._

 _Leon left, closed the door behind him and Arthur heard the door lock._

 _Now he was tied up in his own prison, just like Merlin. He looked up at the stars above and after a while, he fell asleep._

* * *

Merlin hung by his arms, alone in the cell. His magic wanting to be free constantly drained him of energy.

Someone came to the cell door. It was Uther. Uther walked in red eyed, and a whip in hand. He told the guard to leave and shut the door behind him. Uther turned his eyes on Merlin and Merlin knew he was in trouble.

"Now, it's just you and me, sorcerer."

Merlin had known Uther would not keep his word. "Where's Arthur?"

"He has been confined to his chambers, under guard. He's not coming down until I say so."

"You made a promise with him, Uther. No harm would come to me."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, considering he is under your spell."

"He is not...

"Don't deny it!" Uther cut him off. "I know how magic works. Now, just get rid of the enchantment on him and I will let you go."

"There's no enchantment."

"Well, I will get it out of you one way or another." He walked over to Merlin. "You've chosen the hard way." He grabbed Merlin and turned him around so Merlin's back faced him. He lifted the whip and it hit Merlin.

Uther kept going, with no end in sight. Merlin knew he was going to die tonight. Right here in this cell. His magic and his mind called out to the one person who thought could save them. Arthur.

* * *

"Arthur….help me!" a voice whispered in Arthur's head. Arthur woke up instantly. He jerked up and almost fell when he realized that his hands were still tied in front of him. It was still dark and nobody had woken him up. Suddenly, an echo of a scream trickled into Arthur's room. Arthur had heard that voice too much to not know exactly who it was.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled through his window.

When he realized that shouting was not going to do him or Merlin any good, he turned to his thoughts. Merlin and Arthur had been experimenting with his magic and the one thing Arthur and Merlin had tried to do was communicate telepathically. It was hard, but it was doable.

" _Merlin…_ " Arthur asked. " _What's going on?_ "

A couple minutes later, Arthur was considering giving up on the communication, when suddenly he heard Merlin respond.

" _Arthur…_ " Merlin whispered faintly.

" _Merlin?_ " Arthur responded.

In an instant, Arthur seemed to be chained to a wall looking at the scariest thing he had seen and had never hoped to see in his life.

 _His father, red-faced with a whip in hand, walking towards him, hate and murder in his eyes._

" _And now, sorcerer, you will pay for your crimes!" Uther sneered, while he lifted the whip to prepare to strike._

Sorcerer? _Arthur thought._ I'm no sorcerer…..but Merlin…..

" _What crimes,... Sire?" Merlin breathed out. Arthur could tell that Merlin was already in pain. "Everything…. I do…... is…... for Arthur,...keep him safe." Merlin gasped out._

" _Lies!" Uther yelled. "You've enchanted him! He could never be friends with a sorcerer." Uther turned around. Merlin lifted his head to look at the retreating figure ahead of him. With power in his voice that surprised Arthur, Merlin said "Arthur is a better and more worthy King than you will ever be."_

 _Uther stopped, and turned his head towards Merlin. "How dare you!" he growled. He grabbed the whip again. He approached him and put the whip under Merlin's chin, forcing Merlin to look at him. "It will give me great pleasure killing you!" Uther growled. He backed away from Merlin._

And then suddenly Arthur was back in his room. He might have been hearing things, but he thought he heard a scream echo across the courtyard. Arthur got up and ran to his door. He needed to get to Merlin. He had almost made it when his leash caught up to his hands and his feet slipped out from under him, landing him on his back. Arthur, once he got his breath back, called for Leon.

Leon burst into the room. "Sire? What's wrong?"

Arthur got back up from off the ground, pulling at the rope tying his wrists together. "It's Merlin! I need to go to the dungeons!"

"But Arthur, your father….."

"Is breaking his END OF THE DEAL" Arthur yelled, interrupting Leon.

Leon was taken aback at Arthur's outburst. Arthur had not shouted at anyone like that, since well, since Merlin came into his life.

Arthur saw the look on Leon's face, and walked to the window to cool off. He pointed out the window with his ties up hands. "He's screaming, Leon!"

"I can't hear anything, Sire."

"I saw my father whipping him Leon. I promised him he wouldn't be hurt and now he is and I can't do anything about it."

"Arthur."

"NO!"

"Think about what you are doing. Will this really help Merlin if you go down there?"

"Leon, he's your friend too. Are you really going to let him suffer just because of that?" Arthur asked.

Arthur knew he had won when Leon face showed a little guilt.

"Take me to the dungeons." Arthur said, "please."

Leon looked up at that. Arthur, for as long as he could remember had never said please to him after he gave an order. Leon walked over and began untying Arthur's lead rope from around the bedpost. He began to untie Arthur's wrists but Arthur stopped him.

"No, my father knows how to play this game, he's trying to show me who's still in charge here. Well, I will play his sick little game. Lead me to the dungeons."

Arthur put on his most dignified face and led by Leon walked down to the dungeons.

* * *

They walked in and walked down to Merlin's cell. To Arthur's dismay, his father was indeed in the cell, interrogating and berating his friend.

He then looked to Merlin and his blood boiled. He could see blood and lash marks on his friend's back. All pretenses of playing the meek and broken son flew out his mind.

"MERLIN!" he cried, running to the bars, his tied hands trying to reach his friend through the bars..

"Arthur." Uther said, motioning for Leon to open the door. "What are you doing down here?"

"Making sure you were not going back on your promise to me, which it looks like you are…."

"You are supposed to be in your chambers." Uther rebuttled.

"I promised Merlin he would not be hurt by you."

"Which is null and void, because he is a sorcerer."

"He had no choice!"

"Everybody has a choice!"

"Father, he has saved me more times than I can count."

"That's doesn't matter."

"Doesn't MATTER!?" Arthur asked, "I would not be here without him. Your…..our kingdom would not have an heir without him."

"Arthur, you being down here breaks your end of the deal with me, meaning I can give out the punishments I seem fit."

Arthur was about to say something to that but then….

"Arthur….." Merlin gasped out.

All thoughts of his father gone, Arthur ran to his friend. "Merlin." Arthur said, relief evident in his voice. He grabbed his friend and turned him around so that Merlin was facing everyone. "It's ok, Merlin…."

"Arthur, step away from the sorcerer."

"No!"

"My son…."

"I no longer consider myself as your son." Arthur growled out, turning around to face his father.

Uther's rage snapped. Uther walked up to Arthur. What happened next surprised everyone.

*SLAP*

Arthur fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, pulling at his chains.

"Shut up, Merlin" Arthur said, and Merlin knew that Arthur was being deadly serious. Merlin pursed his lips together promising his master not to make another sound. Arthur brought his hand up to his to his now tender cheek. There was a scratch from one of his father's rings, but Arthur didn't care. He stared up at his father, surprise and anger mixed on his face. His father had never hit him. Had never physically punished him in his life. His father abhorred that kind of punishment.

Uther bent down, towering over his latest victim. Arthur did not move. He looked straight into the eyes of the man above him. A man with only one focus on his mind. To rid the world of sorcery.

"Guards!" Uther yelled. "Restrain my son over there."

Arthur stood up ready for a fight.

Uther walked up to Merlin. He raised his hand as if to slap Merlin too.

Arthur walked through the guards to stand in front of Merlin. "I won't let you hurt him again."

The guards had stopped behind Uther, not knowing how to proceed.

"Move, Arthur!"

Arthur just stared his father down, daring him to make his next move, provoking him to his next action.

Uther yelled in rage and his fist meant for Merlin was deflected to his son. The closed fist hit Arthur's diaphragm. The air knocked out of him, he collapsed to the floor. Uther backed up and the guards took the initiative. They grabbed Arthur and dragged him to the wall opposite Merlin. Arthur fought in their grasp. "No! I won't let you! I won't let you hurt him!"

Uther walked over to Merlin. He pulled a dagger out from his belt and it found a home underneath Merlin's chin.

Arthur fought harder. He was rewarded as a well placed kick hit a guard and he released him. Uther was watching and pushed the dagger into Merlin's throat drawing blood.

At the sight, Arthur stopped dead. The guards came, but he shook them off. He was not going anywhere.

"Father?"

Uther turned around.  
"I have heard of a way to find out if I am under an enchantment. The sorcerer's power will fail if the person under the enchantment is subject to pain."

Merlin could see right through what Arthur was trying to do. "No, Arthur!"

Uther rounded on Merlin. "Is this true?"

Merlin looked to Arthur. He had his stubborn prat face on that just said _Just go with it idiot! I'll be fine!_

"Yes." Merlin said finally. "Pain gets rid of the enchantment and because of it, the sorcerer also loses their magic."

 _Nice touch, Merlin_ Arthur thought. "Father. If the sorcerer feels any pain after the enchanted person has been freed, the magic comes back to the sorcerer double what he had before."

Uther stood there, contemplating what to do.

"It's your choice Father. I believe and Merlin has attested that I am not under an enchantment. However, if you so choose, I will submit to the cleansing pain that will get rid of the enchantment, on one condition. Merlin remains my servant."

"What?" Uther gasped.

"Merlin remains my servant. He will lose his power and so he will no longer be a threat. He is still my friend and I trust him more than anyone, sorcerer or not."

Arthur could see the wheels turning in his father's mind, but he also didn't recognize him. Gone were the grey eyes of his father and Arthur stared into the red eyes of a tyrant.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed that. I forgot to mention earlier that one fan of this story wanted to translate this story to French and they did! I never would have imagined that something I wrote would be in a different language. For all you French lovers, you can check out her profile (Smiiky) and read some other good French Merlin stories! As always, leave a review if you enjoyed or even if you did not enjoy! Thanks and see you (hopefully soon) for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously,_

 _"It's your choice Father. I believe and Merlin has attested that I am not under an enchantment. However, if you so choose, I will submit to the cleansing pain that will get rid of the enchantment, on one condition. Merlin remains my servant."_

 _"What?" Uther gasped._

 _"Merlin remains my servant. He will lose his power and so he will no longer be a threat. He is still my friend and I trust him more than anyone, sorcerer or not."_

 _Arthur could see the wheels turning in his father's mind, but he also didn't recognize him. Gone were the loving eyes of his father and Arthur started into the red eyes of a tyrant._

* * *

Arthur continued to look into his father's eyes begging him to believe the story that he had just come up with. He had to save Merlin and if he was going to get seriously injured for that cause, then so be it.

Uther finally seemed to come to a decision. He walked up to his son. "Arthur, I want you back more than anything. I don't want to do this to you but the circumstances leave me no other choice. He turned to a guard. "Whip my son until he goes unconscious. Then we will know for sure or not if he is under an enchantment." Uther walked out of the cell. "I will be back in the morning to asses what happens tonight. Be alert and don't let the sorcerer beguile you either."

Arthur watched his father leave the cell. The guard walked up to Arthur. He untied the rope and Arthur rubbed his swollen wrists. Arthur walked over to the other manacles and started to connect himself to them. His wrists secure, the guard pulled him up so he was hanging.

Arthur heard the whip crack and immediately it landed on his back. His body tensed. _The first one is always the worst,_ he told himself. _Just relax._ The whip cracked again and Arthur felt it again. Over the consistent crack of the whip, Arthur heard Merlin yelling. He looked back as far as he could and saw Merlin. Merlin was trying so hard to get out of his chains. Arthur knew he must be exhausted and was just hurting himself more. Arthur knew he needed to say something to him, but Arthur did not have much strength to say much of anything. But maybe, it could work like before. He thought of Merlin.

 _"Merlin, it will be alright"._ Instantly, it sounded like Merlin calmed down.

" _You can hear me?"_ Came Merlin's tentative and surprised reply.

" _Yes, now I need you to calm down. You'll hurt yourself worse."_

" _But…"_

" _Merlin, please."_ Arthur pleaded. " _I need to know that you are not hurting_."

" _Ok."_

Arthur knew he was going to pass out soon. He felt his mind wandering. He had to make sure that Uther didn't try anything after Arthur passed out.

" _Merlin?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Make sure Uther does not try to hurt you again."_

" _Ok."_ Merlin said

Silence. Another crack of the whip.

" _Arthur?"_ Merlin asked

" _Yes?"_

" _Thank you."_ Merlin said and Arthur could feel the loyalty and gratitude Merlin had for him. With that, the whip came down and Arthur's body could take no more. He had passed into sweet oblivion. The guard walked out of the cell without a sound.

Merlin looked at his master, king, and friend who now was lifeless because of him. He tried again to break through the chains with the built up magic he had but to no use. He hung, continuously watching his friend breathe so he could tell himself that Arthur was still alive.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Arthur's punishment was done and Uther came down to inspect. He looked at Merlin and was surprised at what he saw. Merlin's wrists were bleeding from his chains, like he had been fighting to get out of them. There were also tear streaks evident, which confused Uther even more. He knew that Arthur and his servant were close, _well closer than most, but certainly the sorcerer wouldn't care for a victim like this. Unless he was really good as faking it,_ he thought to himself. Maybe he was crying for the loss of his magic. Uther shook his head to clear his thoughts. Arthur was unconscious and the guards were in the process of letting him down.

"Sire….." Merlin asked. "Please. Can I help him?"

Uther looked at Merlin again and was a little surprised at the sincerity and pleading in Merlin's eyes. "Let Merlin down. He should be less of a threat now. He will help the Prince to Gaius's chambers."

Merlin was let down and him and a guard supported the unconscious prince back to Gaius's chambers.

They entered Gaius's chambers and put Arthur on a bed. Merlin was restrained by a guard by the door after putting Arthur onto the bed. Uther turned to Gaius.

"Can you help him, Gaius?" Uther asked.

"Of course, Sire, but can I ask what happened?"

"No, that is confidential. I will leave you to take care of Arthur and watch Merlin. He seems very protective of Arthur so I can assume he won't do anything while Arthur's hurt."

Uther then left the room, along with his retinue.

Merlin, now free, rushed to Arthur's side grabbing one of Arthur's hands.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'm so so sorry." Merlin leaned over Arthur, hoping that something would happen to bring Arthur back.

Gaius came over and tried to comfort his ward. "Merlin, what happened? I never thought I would see you again."

Merlin would have smiled at his mentor if not for the grave situation Arthur was in.

"Arthur made a deal with his father to prove that magic was not all bad. Uther came into the cell I was in and started interrogating me which was not part of the deal.

"Interrogating?" Gaius asked. With sorcerers, Uther usually was not kind. "Merlin, what did Uther do?"

"That's not important now Gaius."

"Merlin." Gaius said, authority in his voice. "What did he do to you?" he repeated.

"Nothing." Merlin said, but when he shrugged, the wounds on his back were aggravated.

Gaius saw his ward wince and went straight to Merlin's back and lifted up his shirt. He gasped as he saw the marks from a whip all over his ward's back.

"Merlin." Gaius said again, "Why weren't you telling me about this?"

"Because Arthur's is worse!" Merlin cried. This is when Gaius medical side finally came into play and really looked at Arthur's wounds. He winced in sympathy and walked over to grab some supplies for treating his ward and the Prince.

Merlin continued. "Arthur came into rescue me but through his own nobility, he got Uther to punish him instead. He came up with fake excuse to get Uther to hurt him and not me."

"But that's good isn't it?" Gaius said, beginning to put a salve on Arthur's wounds. "Arthur wanted to protect you and he di.."

"No Gaius!" Merlin interrupted. "I am supposed to protect him. What good is my magic and a friend who accepts it if I can't help him when he really needs it?" Merlin ranted.

Merlin sat back down and grabbed Arthur's hand again, willing his best friend to wake up. "Gaius, he did this for me. How am I supposed to come to terms with that?"

Gaius was about to answer his ward when…

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, relieved to hear his friend's voice again.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated. He seemed to be waking up and tried to sit up. Merlin pushed his friend back down. "Did my father hurt you after I…...well, after this?"

"No." Merlin answered.

"Good."

Gaius continued to treat Arthur's back. There was some minutes of quiet and mumbles of pain as Merlin and Gaius maneuvered the Prince so that Gaius could effectively bandage the wounded back.

"Arthur?" Merlin finally asked when the Prince was settled again.

"What?" Arthur grunted through the pain.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to happen this way. I'm supposed to protect you and I've fail…."

"No!" Arthur interrupted. "This is not your fault."

"But…."

"No buts, I did this for you and of my own free will…."

"But."

"Merlin. Stop."

"Arthur."

" _Mer_ lin. Listen."

Merlin turned his glassy, shame filled eyes to his friend's. The sincerity that Arthur had said the last sentence with threw Merlin off guard and Merlin knew that Arthur was having one of his rare _I care for you Merlin_ moments.

"This is NOT your fault. You were being hurt after I promised that you would not be. I promised you when I found out about your magic and I promised you again in the cell. I will protect you as you have protected me all these years. I was upholding my end of that promise to you. I'm sorry I could not get to you sooner."

Arthur's eyes started to droop and Gaius noticed. "Go to sleep, Arthur. Your back will heal a lot faster when you are asleep.

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. Soon, he was sleeping peacefully.

Gaius took this time to really look at his ward. Merlin had gone through so much in this past week, some things Gaius wished never would have happened. "Lie down over there Merlin, please." Gaius asked. Merlin looked up at his mentor and Gaius read the message in his eyes. _I won't leave him_. Gaius sighed. "Fine, bring out the extra cot and put it beside him if you wish." Merlin smiled and did exactly that. It was painful to move the cot, but Gaius knew that his ward would not move and this way, he would not have to sleep on the floor. It should be noted that the minute Merlin's head reached the cot, he was out cold. Gaius sat behind Merlin, rubbing some salve on his ward's torn back. As he did, he couldn't help but smile at the two boys in front of him. Even in sleep, they seemed to reach for each other. For their brother.

* * *

A lone rider clad in armour rode into town, a old decrepit castle in the background. The rider seemed to have no sight for anything but the castle. The rider dismounted and seemed to glide up the front steps and walked regally into the throne room. The man sitting on the throne, clothed in leather, did not seem to be surprised by the intrusion. Rather, he seemed to be expecting it.

"I trust your journey went well?" Cenred asked his visitor, holding a cup of wine. "What news of Camelot and its' weaknesses?"

"You first, Cenred," the silky voice under the hood purred. "Are your men ready for what comes next?"

"Why yes, my lady. They anxiously await a chance to prove themselves."

The women finally removed the hood, revealing her lush blonde hair. "Then prepare your troops for battle, Cenred. There has been a situation in our favor pushing out timetable forward."

"Anything to please you, Morgause."

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 4! Leave a review if you enjoyed or even if you didn't. I really appreciate them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait! College and writing do not really fit together well. A thanks to everyone who reviews. They really help make the story better. Big shoutout to _ProcrastinationIsMyCrime_ whose idea I loved and incorporated it into this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _It should be noted that the minute Merlin's head reached the cot, he was out cold. Gaius sat behind Merlin, rubbing some salve on his ward's torn back. As he did, he couldn't help but smile at the two boys in front of him. Even in sleep, they seemed to reach for each other. For their brother._

* * *

Arthur and Merlin sat alone, Arthur on the cot, Merlin opposite him on his cot.

"Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Did you tie yourself up or did Uther?"

Arthur looked surprised at that question. "What?"

Merlin repeated himself. "When you came into the cell, your wrists were tied together and Leon had you connected to a rope. Did you do that or Uther?"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes Merlin, it's not hard to believe."

"Why? Did Uther force you to?"

"No, I wanted to be alone. Leon could not leave me alone under orders from the king. I know my father and Leon was only there to make sure I couldn't escape to save you or something. So...I had Leon tie a rope to the bedpost and attach it to my wrists. He left the room and I went to the windowsill to think."

"How did you know to come down to the cell?"

"I felt like I should."

"There's more to that Arthur." Merlin made sure that he had Arthur's attention. "You knew that your father was breaking his promise when you got there. How did you know?"

Arthur took a deep sigh. "I looked down to where your cell was and thought about how to get you out of there. Then, I heard a faint scream. I didn't have to think twice, I knew it was you. I thought about you and all of a sudden, Uther was standing in front of me. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. He was calling me a sorcerer and yelling at me. I wanted to respond and tell him it was me but I couldn't. Then I heard your voice answer. I realized I was seeing things from your perspective. My father was actively breaking his promise and torturing you. I broke out of the trance or whatever it was yelling. Leon ran in and I had him release me and lead me down to the dungeons. That's why my hands were still tied when I got there. I needed to play along with my father's little game that he was playing."

There was a pause.

"The worst part was when I realized that I had helped him do it. I had chained you up even though you had warned me. He played me so well. He knew what I would do placed in that situation. I placed you perfectly in his hands and I didn't realize it until too late."

"No," Merlin said, grabbing Arthur's hand. "You weren't too late. You coming at all saved me. Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That your father would let you take my place?"

"Honestly, no. It was a desperate gamble. I had to redirect his attention from you or I was going to watch you die right then and there. I decided to take a play out of your book. I just hoped that you would agree to it. I could see that you didn't want to."

"Well yes, magic or no magic, I'm supposed to protect you."

"We are supposed to protect each other. That's how a friendship works, dollaphead"

They laughed and Merlin was serious for a moment. "Arthur, what do you think your father will do now?"

Arthur sighed "Honestly Merlin, I don't know. But whatever he does, you will always be by my side."

That was when Uther burst into the room. "Seize him!" He yelled, pointing to Merlin. Arthur tried to stand in front of Merlin but the guard beat him to it. The guard grabbed Merlin and restrained him by his elbows behind his back. Merlin fought in the guard's grasp.

"What are you doing, Father?"

"Have you recovered, Arthur?"

"Yes..."

"Well..." Uther cut him off "join me in the throne room in 10 minutes, I need to discuss something with you." Here he turned to Merlin. "And the dungeons will do for him."

The guard pushed Merlin out right after Uther and the door closed leaving Arthur alone. Whatever he wanted to discuss, it was not going to be good.

*Line Break*

Merlin was dragged behind Uther to the throne room. They walked in. Merlin was very confused. Suddenly, he felt the magic restraining manacles go on his wrists. He looked at Uther. "Whatever Arthur does next, sorcerer, will determine your fate. You better hope Arthur passes the test."

"Te...? Merlin started to say until a gag formed around his mouth.

"Not one sound out of you or I swear I will kill you right in front of Arthur right now."

Merlin nodded yes.

The guard dragged Merlin towards a hidden alcove in the throne room. One where he could see Uther and Arthur, but Arthur couldn't see him.

Uther sat down just as Arthur walked into the throne room.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room. It was just him and Uther. The doors shut behind him.

"Where is my servant?" Arthur asked.

"Come sit." Uther beckoned.

"Not until Merlin is back in my sight."

"Merlin, what about him?"

"I'm not talking to you until I can see Merlin."

"You know where he is, and I'm with you."

"You could have somebody else doing your dirty work."

"He deserved it."

"No one deserves that!"

"He violated our trust."

"You violated mine!"

Uther looked physically taken aback. There was a pause. "I'm sorry..." Uther finally said.

"No you're not. You are not sorry."

"Arthur, trust me..."

"Trust you, trust you!" Arthur said incredulously "I used to trust you. I used to trust you as a father and a king."

"Used to?"

"Yes sire, used to. But now I see you for who you really are. A stubborn tyrant who always gets his way. And I don't trust tyrants."

 _Arthur, no..._ Merlin thought

"How dare you!" Uther growled, starting to get up from his chair.

"I don't care what you do to me anymore. You can do anything you want and it's not going to change. A father wouldn't whip his own son."

"Arthur."

"I'm not finished." Arthur said authoritatively

Uther sat down.

"You broke your promise to me, your solemn word. You manipulated Merlin and I to do exactly what you wanted. And then you let somebody whip me, you were too cowardly to watch or do it yourself. Gaius tried his best, but I still will probably have these scars for life. And when people ask me how I got them, I will proudly say that I got them because of friendship. Now, where is Merlin?"

Uther smiled. Arthur didn't like that smile. "He's right here, Arthur. He's heard the whole conversation and his fate."

Arthur looked up and the guard holding Merlin brought him out, gagged, the magic cuffs on his wrists.

"Fate, what do you mean fate?"

"This was a test. You said the sorcerer would lose his power over you if you experienced pain. I would assume your loyalty and your strong friendship would have gone away if the sorcerer lost power. From your rant just now, I can only assume that he made a new spell or that he hasn't lost his power. His original sentience still stands. Merlin will be burned at the stake tomorrow at sunset."

Arthur stood speechless. Uther had again beat him as his own game. He had went through all that so that Merlin wouldn't die, and now all of that was for nothing. He stared at Uther, trying to read him.

"Take the sorcerer to the cell." Uther ordered.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He was trying to act brave but Arthur could see all of his fear.

"No, I'll take him. I need to talk to him alone."

"You can accompany him, but someone needs to come with you."

* * *

They made it to the cell. "Leave us." He said to the guard. The guard looked at him warily. "I promise I am not going to help him escape." The guard released Merlin from his grasp and walked away. The cell door was open, ready to swallow Merlin.

Arthur released the gag from his friends mouth.

"Arthur, I don't want to go back in there. I can't go back in there."

"That's why I'm coming in with you." Arthur unlocked one of the manacles and took it off Merlin's wrist. He connected it to his. "We are doing this together, just like everything else we do."

Arthur walked into the cell. Merlin followed him in. The effect was immediate. Merlin slumped, the energy gone out of him. Arthur caught him before he fell. "What does this cell do?"

"It suppresses the magical energy of a person. It's builds up a wall so they can't access it. A wall that is only enhanced by these manacles."

"Why does it affect you so much?"

"I _am_ magic Arthur. Cutting me off from my magic is like trying not to breathe."

Arthur led Merlin to a wall where they both slumped down and leaned against. "So, you were there the whole time."

"Yep."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Uther told me not too. I assumed that he had a certain way he wanted you to react and I knew if I warned you, it would have been a different reaction than the one your father was expecting. By the time I had thought about using magic, it was too late. You had already starting talking."

Arthur sighed. "I should have listened to you before. You knew, the whole time what he was going to do in the first place."

"He's not going to change his mind about me Arthur, about magic." Merlin let out a sigh.

Arthur turned and looked at his friend. He hated the look of resignation on Merlin's face. He was going to get his friend out of this whatever it took. He took out the keys to the manacles and unlocked both him and Merlin.

Merlin smiled gratefully. "Arthur?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we went to see Morgause and you saw your Mother?"

"Yes." Arthur said curiously, "You told me that was a lie."

"I told you that to stop you from killing your father. It would have killed you to lose both your parents that way." Merlin sighed. "That actually was your mother and everything she told you was true."

Merlin looked at his friend's face trying to gage his reaction."Arthur, you were born of magic."

* * *

 **Whelp! Arthur knows now. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I will get Chapter 6 out pretty soon! Reviews are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Belated Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the dialogue used from it. The rest of the story, however..._**

 _Previously..._

 _"Arthur, you were born of magic."_

* * *

Arthur stared at his servant. "But.." he started

"I know. I told you that she was lying but I'm telling you that it was the truth. You were born of magic."

What happened next surprised Merlin. "Then I am responsible for my mother's death." Arthur said, sadly.

"NO!" Merlin said. "What she told you that night was true, all of it. It's Uther's fault, not yours. She is proud of you, Arthur."

Arthur sat in silence. Merlin was getting worried. "Arthur…..what are you going to do?"

Arthur still sat in silence.

He then suddenly stood straight up and walked to the cell door, not turning to look back at his servant, who unfortunately was still connected to Arthur through the manacles.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped.

Arthur looked back and an apologetic look came in his face.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm. "Promise me you won't do anything you regret."

Arthur stared Merlin down and began to give him a sorrowful smile. He unlocked Merlin's manacle first, then his, and turned and walked towards the exit of the dungeons. He had a king to deal with.

* * *

Arthur burst the double doors open, no thought of formal prelude. Uther was surprised and was startled a little at the sudden interruption to his thoughts, but recovered quickly. "Arthur." he said, casually.

"I know what you did to my mother." Arthur growled, having deja vu as he thought about the time when he said those same words over a year ago. "And don't bother denying it."

Uther turned to Leon, who had walked into the throne room as Arthur had burst in. "Close the chamber. No one is to enter." Uther said. Leon nodded his understanding and closed the doors behind him.

As soon as they clicked, Uther asked his question. "What are you talking about? I thought we had…."

"You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic. And you did."

"Who...Did Merlin tell you this? He's lying."

"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands."

"No, that's not true. But Merlin would have you believe that. He's a sorcerer. Arthur, we already…"

"This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic, your hatred for Merlin. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them!"

"You would believe your servant over your own father?"

Arthur raised his voice. "You have hunted him and his kind like animals. How many hundreds, innocents, have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?"

Uther began to raise his voice as well. "Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us."

"Merlin did not. He saved your life, in this very room. From me."

"I only do what is necessary to protect this kingdom."

"Your actions betray you Father, You speak of honor and nobility, but inside you are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!" Arthur said, yelling out the last words.

"I am your King and your Father!" Uther said, authoritatively. "You will show me some respect."

Arthur clamped his mouth shut in frustration. He walked up closer to his father, removed his gauntlet and threw it on the ground at his father's feet. "Pick it up."

Uther looked at Arthur in disbelief.

"Pick it up." Arthur said again.

"Arthur, please. Think about what you are doing."

"I have."

"The sorcerer. He's enchanted you."

"Does it look like I'm enchanted?" Arthur asked, bringing his sword up into a fighting stance.

Uther started to retreat, shaking his head in denial. "I will not fight you."

"If you choose not to fight, I will strike you down where you stand." Arthur growled.

Arthur brought his sword up in a savage downstroke towards his father which was reflected by Uther's sword which suddenly appeared. Arthur immediately began to strike and parry in an impressive manner. Uther began to lose ground under the barrage of strokes. Uther backed up into his chair and fell into it, Arthur's sword coming to rest on his throat. "Arthur, please" he begged, trying to see a flicker of recognition in his son.

 _Don't do something you'll regret._ Merlin's voice trickled into Arthur's thoughts. Arthur eyes started to widen in surprise at the position he found himself in and both Pendragons jumped at the sound of the throne room doors opening.

* * *

Leon while waiting outside had remembered how close the previous match had gone between the two Pendragons and this time, he decided to make sure that two Pendragons lived through today.

Before Arthur could even think of apologizing, Uther called for the guards. Leon and another guard ran up and restrained the Prince. He fought in their arms, trying his luck. There was no budge. Uther got up and straightened out his clothes that had gotten ruffled in the fight. "That little traitor will pay dearly for this." Uther said, walking out of the throne room. He motioned for the guards holding Arthur to follow.

* * *

Arthur fought in the guard's grip, but was still pushed in the direction of the dungeons. If they were just any guards, Arthur might've had a chance, but since one of them was Leon, Arthur knew his chances were slim. Besides, Arthur was not worried about himself, he was more worried about Merlin. Uther and Arthur descended the steps down to the cells and down the hall to where Merlin's cell was. Merlin peered into the light and made eye contact with his master. "Arthur?" he asked. He wanted to know how Arthur had got himself in this position. With one look at Uther's face, however, he was pretty sure he had a good idea. He also knew that he was in for some big trouble.

"Restrain the prince in there." Uther said, pointing to the cell next to Merlin's. Merlin ran to the side of the cell as Arthur was forced into it. "Arthur, what's going on?" Merlin asked.

Shackled in place on the other side of the cell from Merlin, Arthur tried to respond but was silenced by Uther's fist to his face. Arthur knelt on the ground from the force of the blow and when he looked back up at his father, his left eye was beginning to sport a bruise.

Uther left Arthur, grabbed a coil of rope and walked into Merlin's cell. "The prince seems to think that I am responsible for my wife's death and that I used magic….Something that you convinced Arthur to not believe only a year ago.

Merlin slowly nodded. He remembered.

"I told you what would happen if you told anyone about what happened." Uther said, uncoiling the rope.

Merlin eyes widened in fear and he backed up against the cell bars, his subconscious trying to get to safety, _to Arthur._

"Father, what do you mean? What are you going to do to him?"

 _If you bring up what happened between me and Arthur yesterday to him or to another living soul, I will have you hanged._

Uther made a noose and slipped it around Merlin's neck. Uther made Merlin turn around so he could face Arthur.

Arthur now understanding what was happening surged forward, pulling against the chains that held his arms in place. "NO!" is all he could get out. There were too many thoughts running through his head. "NO!' was the only thing that could make it through the confusion in his brain. "NO!"

Uther started to tighten the noose. Arthur kept fighting against his chains. "No, please, no, no, please, PLEASE!"

Merlin started to choke as Uther pulled the rope tighter. Merlin looked at Arthur, eyes asking for help while his brain told him that there was nothing he could do.

Arthur looked at his friend, eyes telling him that he was not going to leave him. He watched as his father, his king, tightened the noose more and Merlin's choking progressed. He was wheezing now and still trying to stay conscious.

"You're killing him!" Arthur cried, trying once again to reach his father.

"That's the idea…." Uther growled, as he tightened the noose again.

Merlin let out one last gasp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body falling against Uther as he fell unconscious.

"No." Arthur whispered as he fell to his knees. Merlin can't be dead. He just can't. "Merlin, please."

A guard walked in and shackled Merlin's body to the wall, using the previously discarded magic manacles and walked out.

"Is he…?" Arthur asked.

"No." the tyrant responded, almost disappointingly. "He just passed out, but I can't just kill him for that. He has to answer for his crimes just like all his kind have. Release my son." Uther said to the guards.

The guards undid the manacles on the prince's wrists and he gave no resistance as they pulled his arms around his back and stood him up. Until they walked past Merlin's cell, when Arthur lurched towards his friend's broken body.

Uther turned around at the sound of the scuffle happening. "Arthur!" Uther growled, impatience growing.

"Please!" Arthur begged. "I'll come willingly, I just want to see him."

Uther nodded and Arthur ran to the body of his friend. He was relieved to see that Merlin was still breathing but only just. His eyes then found the rubbed red skin from the rope. Arthur fought to keep the images out of his mind but lost as the terror and horror of just a few minutes ago returned anew.

"Arthur." Uther said and Arthur knew it was time to go.

Arthur stood up and followed his father out of the cell. With one last look at his friend, he followed his father out of the dungeons towards the throne room.

* * *

Or at least that is where he thought his father was going. Arthur assumed that Uther wanted to talk to him. Apparently, the talking days were over. Arthur started to rethink his decision of coming willingly when Uther stopped in front of another barred door. Arthur knew where they were. This was the cell reserved for nobles. You can't have nobles and peasants in the same cell for long periods of time. This is where Uther locked up Morgana and Arthur helped her out. There would be no one to help him out this time. The door opened and Uther nodded to inside. Arthur walked in and stood facing his father as the guards manacled his wrists to the chains in the floor.

"Is this really necessary? I said I would come willingly."

"I'm not taking any chances. You and the sorcerer have done miraculous things together. I can't let you roam free the night before his execution."

"What is he going to do? You nearly killed him just now and those manacles you have got on him drain him of his energy. He almost has none of it left!"

"Arthur I draw no pleasure from this, I hope you know that." Uther turned to leave.

"Then let him go, sire. Please!" Arthur said, desperately. He knew that this was his last chance. "You gain nothing by his execution. Punish me, hurt me, put me on trial, anything, just let him go."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I trust him with my life, a life that he has saved more than once. And now, I've finally decided to show him that he trust me with his."

"How can you trust someone who has lied to you?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't deny that he lied to me, Father. What I can't deny however is his friendship and loyalty to me. Not to just Camelot, but me. Having magic does not change him, he still is my friend and when I take the throne, he will not have to lie or hide anymore."

 _Well now you've done it._ A voice that sounded strangely like Merlin shouted in Arthur's head as what he said caught up with his brain.

Uther grabbed Arthur's shirt and brought him close, nearly choking Arthur. Uther meant to intimidate his son, but Arthur was staring him straight on. "I will not hear another traitorous word out of you." Uther pulled back, meaning to hit Arthur. But before he could, Leon rushed in "Sire!"

"I was not to be disturbed."

"My apologies my Lord, but an army was just spotted in the forest outside Camelot."

Uther turned at that. "How did we not know?"

"They fly under Cenred's banner and the rumors are that he is working with a sorceress, which is how they got so close to Camelot undetected. I have started to prepare the army for attack."

Uther started to loosen his grip on Arthur. "No, this could be good. Let them come."

"Sire?" Leon asked drowning out Arthur's "What?"

"Let the sorceress come. Tomorrow morning, that sorceress will see her kin burnt at the stake, proving that magic does not stand a chance against Camelot."

"But wait…" Arthur started.

"And you." Uther turned around. "You are to be disinheirted, with immediate effect." Uther released his son from his death grip. Arthur fell to his knees. "You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot. You've thrown your lot in with them." Uther grabbed his son's face to make sure his last sentence made it clear how he felt about the matter. "You're not my son!" He threw Arthur to the ground, throwing the dethroned prince off his balance and falling to the floor. Arthur landed on his shoulder not being able to break his fall on account of his arms being restrained.

Arthur knelt at his father's feet. Uther turned to walk out of the cell. "Please, Fa..." he corrected himself. Uther stopped at the entrance to the cell. Arthur continued. "Please Sire. You've always taught me to be true to my heart and that is all I have ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son. Don't let Merlin die because of something I did."

"My Decision is Final." Uther said, voice cold. The door slammed closed behind him throwing darkness into the room.

* * *

Uther turned to look at Leon. Leon was trying, unsuccessfully hide his shock at what had just happened.

"Make sure he does not leave this cell tonight. Tomorrow, he is to be chained outside next to the pyre and gagged as well."

Uther turned to walk away. "And Leon, you have already failed me once today. Do it again and you will be banished."

Leon straightened. "Understood, sire."

* * *

Uther walked down and out of the dungeons and looked out to see the progress of the pyre. The first thing that caught his eye however was the flickering lights in the forest beyond the citadel. From that, he looked down to see the completed pyre. He smiled in anticipation. Tomorrow, magic will be wiped off the face of the earth.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome to Chapter 7. Sorry this took me so long. I couldn't get one scene just right. I'm still not quite happy with it, but oh well. Hopefully, you all enjoy the read.**_

 _ **P.S I don't own Merlin.**_

* * *

 _Previously on Legend of the Coin..._

 _Arthur knelt at his father's feet. Uther turned to walk out of the cell. "Please, Fa..." he corrected himself. Uther stopped at the entrance to the cell. Arthur continued. "Please Sire. You've always taught me to be true to my heart and that is all I have ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son. Don't let Merlin die because of something I did."_

 _Uther walked down and out of the dungeons and looked out to see the progress of the pyre. The first thing that caught his eye however was the flickering lights in the forest beyond the citadel. From that, he looked down to see the completed pyre. He smiled in anticipation. Tomorrow, magic will be wiped off the face of the earth._

* * *

Merlin woke up, coughing. Since his wrists were connected to the wall, his cough moved his whole body aggravating his still-healing back. He sat there, in his cell, taking deep breaths and trying to put the memory of what just happened out of his mind. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He still was not allowed to have visitors and these footsteps did not belong to Uther, so who was it? His question was soon answered as the hem of a dress peeked into his vision.

"Good evening, Merlin."

"Is it?" Merlin croaked.

"Oh come now Merlin. Is that anyway to treat a friend? I came to say hello."

"Drop the act Morgana, what do you want?"

Morgana laughed, a cold hard laugh that proved that this was not the Morgana that he used to know. "I like you Merlin. Always straight to the point."

She snapped her fingers and Merlin was released from the wall, the magic manacles still on his wrists. Merlin's arms fell into his lap. He sat up, trying to put feeling back into his arms. He leaned against the wall, too exhausted to do much of anything else.

" _Tospringe_ " she whispered and the door opened up. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Merlin and knelt in front of him.

"I always wondered how you escaped the serkets that day. Those were supposed to kill you."

"You'll find it's a lot harder to kill me then you think. Uther can tell you, he's been trying."

"Oh yes. I've heard all about his little sessions with you." Her finger traced the raw flesh on his throat from the rope just hours earlier. "I can tell you it drives little Arthur mad whenever Uther talks about it." She looked at Merlin's back. "I see he does a thorough job and with these" here she held up his manacles. "It must be torture for you."

"Why are you here, Morgana?" Merlin sighed.

"I just wanted to get some answers to some questions before you meet your untimely demise. And to offer you an alternative."

"Alternative?"

"Join me. You have Magic, Merlin. It must be powerful to escape the serkets. Imagine what we could do, together."

"Never!"

"I knew you would say that. I wanted to give you one last chance, but you have refused me. You may regret that decision later." She slapped him and Merlin fell to the floor.

"I regret nothing." he growled loud enough so Morgana could hear.

Morgana turned around, a feral grin on her face. "Your execution tomorrow will be the perfect distraction."

"Distraction? For what?"

"For Cenred and Morgause to invade Camelot. After I kill Uther…"

"What?"

"After I kill Uther, Camelot will fall. Arthur may try his hardest but without its great protector," she ran her hand across his cheek in a tender gesture "Camelot is as good as mine."

Merlin pulled back from her hand. "Arthur will fight. He will not let you win."

Morgana laughed as she got up and paced the cell. "Merlin, I already know how much he cares for you. Losing you will be his undoing. You and I both know that you are his strength. Without you, he will not be strong enough to fight."

Morgana seemed to relish in this thought. "Maybe I'll keep him alive. Yes, that will work well. I will keep him alive and make him watch as I kill everyone he holds dear. His knights, Leon, Gwen."

She could see Merlin getting flustered. She turned to him then, bringing her face inches away from his. She had his undivided attention. "And then, Merlin, only when he begs for it, which I know he will, I will KILL him."

"NO!" Merlin yelled. His magic flared at the threat to Arthur's life turning his yell of rebellion into a scream of pain.

Morgana snapped her fingers again and Merlin was again attached to the wall. "See you tomorrow, Merlin" she laughed as she walked away.

* * *

" _Sister…"_

The voice entered quietly into Morgana's mind. She was grateful that no one was in the hallway to see her reaction.

" _Morgause?"_

" _Sister, it is so good to hear from you. Is everything going according to plan?"_

" _Yes, Merlin and Arthur are locked up tight, and Uther does not suspect a thing about me."_

" _Perfect, there is a little change to the plan. I need you to come to the forest tonight."_

" _Tonight? But why? I thought I was supposed to kill Uther as you arrived."_

" _Change of plans. We heard from our spies tonight that Uther disinherited Arthur."_

WHAT? Morgana thought. Arthur must have done something insanely stupid. Uther would never disinherit Arthur. Arthur must be heartbroken.

" _This makes you the rightful heir, Uther will do anything for you and just imagine what he would do if magic held you hostage tomorrow."_

Morgana smiled. " _I'll make sure Gwen does not suspect anything."_

" _Perfect, meet me at our usual place in the castle in 1 hour and I will make sure nobody sees us leave."_

* * *

" _NO!_ " The yell resonated through Arthur and he woke up from his fitful sleep. That had been Merlin yelling, not him. And with the amount of anguish Arthur heard in his friend, Arthur knew something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

 _Merlin?_ Arthur asked tentatively

Arthur was about to ask again when the tentative " _Arthur?"_ came into his mind. It was weird to hear the volume change in Merlin's voice. This whisper was so soft compared to the yell earlier. Arthur was a little disturbed to hear the amount of despair in his friend's voice. _What was he thinking about?_

" _Merlin, what happened?"_

" _It was just a nightmare, that's all."_

That was a flat out lie. " _Merlin, I'm in your head. Don't you think I can tell when you are lying to me?"_

" _I'm not lying. It was a nightmare."_

" _Ok, what was it about?"_

Arthur could feel Merlin searching for a suitable lie for his dream. " _Merlin...please. Tell me the truth."_

" _It's nothing, really."_

" _Merlin."_

He heard a sigh and then Merlin's explanation came. " _It was about tomorrow. My overactive imagination is not helping me sleep well tonight."_

Arthur could tell that wasn't all of it, but decided to not push.

" _Arthur, there's something I want to..."_

" _You are not going to say goodbye."_

" _No, Arthur. Listen…"_

" _You're not going to die, Merlin."_ Arthur interrupted. " _Don't be such a coward."_

" _You've got a plan?"_ Merlin asked with little hope.

" _Not as such….."_ Arthur replied, hoping that the banter he tried to start would help get Merlin out of his misery. Merlin's next thought dashed those hopes.

" _Arthur, if I die tomorrow, will you remember me as a hero?"_

Arthur tried again for the playful banter. " _Probably."_

This time, Merlin seemed to take the bait. " _But whilst I'm still alive, I'm a coward."_

Arthur smiled at the sarcastic tone is his friend's voice. " _That's the way these things work I'm afraid. You only get the glory when you are not around to appreciate it."_

" _Unless you're the future King."_

Arthur flinched a little at the recent memory of being disinherited. Merlin didn't seem to catch on to that through the mind mind so he moved on with the banter. " _Oh come on. It's got to some advantages to it."_

Merlin scoffed. " _You have a very good servant."_

Arthur stopped his witty retort at Merlin's last remark. If Merlin really was going to die tomorrow, Arthur did not want Merlin feeling lower than what he really is. " _You're right. I do."_ Arthur took a breath. " _A servant who is extremely brave, and incredibly loyal to be honest, not at all cowardly."_

Merlin could sense Arthur's change from the banter. " _Thank you for saving my life."_

" _You would have done the same for me. You're a loyal friend Merlin."_

Merlin interrupted his train of thought. " _You too, Arthur. Thank you."_

Arthur felt the connection sever and he finished his thought. _You're a loyal friend Merlin, and I couldn't bear to lose you._

* * *

 _ **So there's Chap 7 for ya. I have the next chapters all outlined out...now for actually typing them out. As always, leave a review (likes, dislikes, things you want or think will happen) anything. Reviews are a writers best friend.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 has finally made an entrance. Enjoy! (Disclamer: I still do not own Merlin)_**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Arthur felt the connection sever and he finished his thought. "You're a loyal friend Merlin, and I couldn't bear to lose you."_

* * *

Arthur sighed as he watched the light from the sun light up his cell. The door opened to reveal two guards, Adrian and Bryn. It seemed his father really did mean to humiliate him, and not just outside for the people to see but even before that.

Adrain and Bryn were once knights until Arthur had them demoted for harassing and mistreating servants. Arthur had not even noticed until Merlin had showed up to work with bruises and took matters into his own hands. They knew about Merlin's magic ( _they had caught the idiot and threatened him to tell no one)_ , so Arthur knew that this was going to go just great for him. Arthur took a resigned breath and told himself not to get a rise of out these bullies. _For Merlin. You can do this for Merlin._

"Seems like the Princey gets to have the royal treatment." Adrian teased.

"Where's Leon?" Arthur asked.

"He's been sent after the sorcerer, to make sure he doesn't make a grand escape outside." Bryn supplied.

 _Well, at least Merlin's journey to the courtyard will be gentle_ Arthur thought _._ Leon might need to follow orders but he is not heartless. He's also one of Merlin's friends, which at this moment, Arthur was glad that Merlin still had friends.

Adrain and Bryn advanced which brought Arthur back to his current surroundings. Adrian held manacles with a lead chain while Bryn was carrying a distinctive red neckerchief. Arthur's anger bristled when he realized whose it was.

"Where did you get that?" he growled, pulling against his restraints.

Bryn came face to face with Arthur and dangled the red neckerchief in his face. "I think you know EXACTLY where this came from, Arthur."

"If you hurt him…" Arthur threatened. It felt good even though it was a pretty empty threat and all in the room knew it.

Adrian carried on like nothing happened. "Don't worry, your precious servant is fine, we didn't harm him."

"We couldn't, Not with the King and Leon watching over us. We were only allowed to come grab this and then leave."

"The King thought you would like something to remember your servant by, even if he does die today."

"Serves him right. The little traitor, finally getting what he deserves."

Arthur rushed the two knights, but was pulled back sharply by the chains. "Merlin's not a traitor. You are the traitors."

Arthur really should have seen the punch coming. Adrain had punched him in the face, making Arthur lose his balance and fall to the floor. The next thing Arthur knew was a sharp pain on his scalp as Bryn held his head up for Adrian to see. Adrain was seething. He knelt down as Arthur tried to get out of Bryn's grip.

"Say that one more time, if you dare."

Arthur stared him down. "Merlin is not the traitor. You arrrrmmph."

Arthur was cut off as material was shoved in his mouth to gag him. It took him a belated moment to realize that it was Merlin's neckerchief currently gagging him. Bryn let go of Arthur's hair to tie the gag and Adrain took his place. Bryn finished the knot behind Arthur's head, maybe a little tighter than strictly necessary. Arthur didn't have time to worry about the tightness of the gag before he was face to face with Adrain once more. He pulled Arthur's head back, stretching his neck uncomfortably. "You are going to pay for that one." He smiled predatorily. "Since we can't take it out on that little pest anymore, I guess you will have to do."

He said the last word more like a grunt as he threw Arthur to the ground again.

Bryn joined in. "Too bad, he was the most fun to mess around with. Too scared to fight back." Each sentence was accented by a kick to Arthur's unprotected turso.

 _If another servant ever comes to me after being bullied, the offender is getting this treatment and more._ Arthur thought to distract him from his insides being mutilated. After a while, they seemed to have their fill.

"It's no fun when we can't hear him." Adrain muttered.

"We can't beat him up too much, he still needs to be presentable." Bryn seconded.

Adrain grabbed Arthur by his shirt and made him kneel. He then released his arms from the chains in the floor and connected them to the manacles he was holding. Arthur was still trying to breathe correctly as his arms were pulled towards the door. "Get up!" Bryn ordered, kicking Arthur again for good measure. "It's time to go see your friend."

* * *

After making it up the stairs, Adrian pulled Arthur into the courtyard and towards the pyre. Arthur saw a wooden pole at the corner of the pyre. It was strategically placed so that the person attached could feel the heat but not actually get burned. Arthur stepped back on instinct but was tugged forward by the lead chain. Regaining his balance they made the trek to the pole a lot faster than he wanted. Adrain unlocked one of Arthur' wrists as Bryn shoved Arthur against the pole. Arthur wanted to fight back, but on account of his still tender injuries, his rebellion was short-lived. He felt his arms wrenched behind him and the manacle was back on his wrist. Bryn then wrapped the lead chain around and secured it to a nail in the back of the pole at the height of Arthur's knee, plastering Arthur to the pole. Adrain and Bryn, their job done, bowed to Uther and left to join the crowd.

Now Arthur realized why the pole was here and not directly in front of the pyre like Arthur had assumed it would be. Here was the perfect view of Merlin and the King. As soon as Merlin crossed Arthur's mind, the sound of drums echoed through the courtyard leading Arthur to look desperately for his friend. He found him. Merlin was being led out by Leon on a lead rope, the magic manacles still on his friend. What surprised Arthur though was that Merlin didn't look scared or tired or exhausted or anything else that Arthur knew he was. Rather, he looked resigned, but determined. Arthur was proud of his friend. It's hard to face your worst nightmare without fear and yet here was Merlin doing it. Leon led Merlin up onto the pyre and secured him to the center pole. That's when Arthur noticed the subtle Camelot red peeking out from Merlin's neck. He also realized that Leon was not wearing his cape. _Leon, you rebel you._ Arthur thought, smiling inwardly to himself. Merlin seemed to notice what Arthur had seen. Uther started his rant about magic but Arthur stopped listening as Merlin's voice entered his head.

" _Leon gave it to me this morning, after Adrain and Bryn left."_

" _I'm glad he did. The color suits you, Merlin."_

Merlin laughed at the memory and it was music to Arthur's ears. However, the laughter was cut short as Uther's words began to come back into focus for Arthur.

"I have let magic run rampant through this kingdom. No one is safe. Not even the royal family of Camelot. This is why I have, for the safety of the Kingdom, disinherited my son, Arthur Pendragon of his right and privileges as Crown Prince of Camelot."

Arthur would have laughed at how fast Merlin's face changed from determined to outright confusion and fear. He also could have sworn that Merlin gave himself whiplash as his eyes found Arthur's to prove the statement. So did the rest of Camelot. Arthur just gave a subtle nod in the affirmative.

Uther continued and the murmur in the crowd died down. "Merlin, for the crime of using magic and enchantments, you are sentenced to die by fire." Uther raised his hand as the executioner came forward with a lit torch. Arthur pulled against his restraints, trying to reach his friend. As Uther started to bring his hand down, a scream filled the courtyard.

Everyone turned to see where it came from and were surprised to see Morgause and Cenred in the courtyard, holding someone hostage. That someone was Morgana.

"No! Please Stop!" she wailed as a knife was held to her throat.

Uther's face fell. How did this situation get so out of his hands? Execution temporarily forgotten he yelled, "You are not welcome here, how did you come here?"

"Well, it was very easy Uther, we walked in the front door and we saw this one not wanting to come to the execution and so thought we should bring her as a public service to you." Cenred said.

"Release the Lady Morgana!" Uther shouted as guards moved forward to force the order.

"Uh uh uh," Morgause tsked as Cenred's knife grew closer to her throat. She whimpered in fright. "I'm here to make a trade, Uther."

"I do not make deals with sorcerers."

"You would be wise to hear me out, or we may just take what we have and go."

"What do you want?"

"We want Arthur and the sorcerer. We will take them off your hands and kill the sorcerer ourselves. We have some business with him and then it wouldn't be on your conscience. In exchange, we will give you back the Lady Morgana."

Uther thought about this. Since Arthur was now no longer heir he needed another one and that fell to Morgana, even though she didn't know that yet. He needed her more than ever and so his decision was made.

"Take them, but after the Lady Morgana is released."

Morgause smiled as Cenred released Morgana. Morgana ran into the multiple guards who escorted her up to her father. As they were escorting her, Merlin and Arthur were released and brought before Morgause and Cenred.

"Always a pleasure, Uther." Cenred called, grabbing Arthur's chains and leading him out. Morgause's eyes flashed gold and the pyre suddenly lit with passion, scattering the crowd. She laughed leading Merlin away.

* * *

 _ **Well, there is Chapter 8. Why is Arthur whump so much fun to write? Hopefully with Christmas Break coming, I may be able to write a little more. I hope you enjoyed. As always, leave a review of what you like or** **didn't**_ _ **like. Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! Sorry this has taken me sooooooo long. I had a little bit of writer's block with this chapter (and a new fandom with a new season coming out in a week!) and** **could**_ **not get this chapter to go the way I had planned. But, never fear, I have not abandoned this story. I really like where I am going to go with this story, so I'm still working on it. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good and** **entertaining** **. Enjoy! P.S IDOM**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stumbled behind their leads as they made their way towards the magic users camp. Merlin, already weak from his punishment before, had already fallen a number of times and was leaning on Arthur to keep him upright. Cenred and Morgause rode into camp and stopped, Arthur catching Merlin before he fell to the ground. Morgause slid off her horse elegantly and pulled on Merlin's lead, separating him from Arthur. Arthur fought to get to him, but was restrained by Cenred.

"Where are you taking him?" Arthur growled as Morgause led Merlin further and further from him.

"None of your business, Pendragon." Cenred whispered. "Now come nicely, or I might just go play with your little friend some more."

Arthur instantly stopped fighting. Merlin needed rest and recovery and lots of it. Whatever Arthur needed to do to accomplish that He would do.

Cenred led him away in the opposite direction of Merlin and threw him in a tent. The inside was rather barren, a cot and a pole in the middle. This is where Arthur was tied, hands together behind the pole.

"If you are just going to kill us, why did you separate us?"

"Who said anything about killing you?" Cenred laughed. "That was a little white lie to get Uther to give both of you to us. Merlin would do anything for you and vice versa. It would be much easier to get what we want with both of you around."

"And what do you want?"

"Power. Unlimited power. Power that your little manservant has just coursing through his body waiting to be used."

"He'll never give it to you willingly."

"Oh we know Pendragon, but we have our ways." and with that Cenred left the tent leaving Arthur in near darkness.

Arthur pulled on the rope tying him to the pole, making sure the knots weren't secure enough for him to just escape. After he determined that there was no flaw he could exploit, he finally gave in to the exhaustion plaguing him and let his head rest against the pole. To think, this morning, Merlin almost died. That lead his thoughts back to Merlin.

" _Merlin!"_ Arthur tried.

Arthur was beginning to be frightened with how long it had been with no answer from Merlin. He tried again. " _Merlin?"_

It was faint, like a whisper, but he heard it this time. " _Arthur?"_

" _Merlin!"_

" _Arthur? Are you ok? Where are you?"_

" _Stop worrying about me for one second and worry about yourself. Now, where are you?"_

" _I.. I don't know. I can't see anything. Morgause blindfolded me and tied me up in here, wherever here is."_

" _She only tied you up? Use your magic, let's get out of here."_

" _No, I can't. First of all, I'm still really weak. Second, she has guards watching. The second I release myself she'll know."_

" _That's fine, you can take her on. I believe in you."_

" _Except that she won't face me. She'll kill you the moment she realizes that I'm gone."_

" _Merlin."_

" _No Arthur. She only needs to say a word and you are gone. I'm not going to risk it."_

Arthur sighed. " _Ok, but can you at least heal yourself?"_

Merlin laughed. " _I can try, I'm rather rubbish at healing spells though."_

Arthur could feel the pain on Merlin's end subside a little as he let his magic flow.

" _Get some sleep, ok Merlin. I'll think of something."_

" _Way ahead of you, Arthur."_ Merlin said, almost dreamily as he seemed to fall right asleep after that.

Arthur smiled as he thought of his friend. He would never regret the decisions he made to get him here, but he worried for everyone back in Camelot. He closed his eyes, praying that Camelot would be safe.

* * *

Morgana smiled as she made her way up to the King's chambers. She had already sent a servant up with the king's evening meal and a little extra present for the guards. Little did they know however, that the King's meal and the extra wine all had a little paralyzing agent in them, administered after the servants check for food poisoning of course. Now, all Morgana had to do was to make sure that Uther was gone for good. She rubbed the dagger that Arthur had given her for her birthday. Such an amazing gift to be used for the furthering of magic in Camelot. She turned the corner to the king's chambers and found the guards unconscious on the floor. She walked past them without a moment's thought and into Uther's chambers. There he was, conscious but unable to move from the floor where his body had fallen. She walked over to him and he could see the look of relief in his eyes.

"Oh I've not come to help you Father." she spat. She opened her palm and a flame of fire danced in it.

"I have magic, Uther. The thing that you hate." She smiled and readied her dagger.

"And now, nobody will have to suffer like me, alone and afraid anymore." She dug the knife into Uther's side relishing in the look of betrayal and pain in his eyes.

"And without Arthur to rule, that leaves the Pendragon rule to me. Long live the Queen." Here he pulled her dagger out and cast a spell removing all evidence from her knife of the deed. She got up and walked out, not staying to watch magic's worst enemy finally get what he deserved.

* * *

Arthur suddenly woke up. He couldn't tell what woke him, just that something felt wrong. In hindsight, he was glad that he was up already. The tent door opened and Arthur was immediately wary as he didn't recognize the outline of the person coming in. The person kept coming and knelt in front of him. Arthur flinched back when the person lit a match illuminating the stranger's face in front of him.

"Well princess, you look terrible."

"Gwaine?"

The rogue smiled. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here? Fighting for Cenred?"

"Arthur. I'm offended. Do you really think I would fight for someone like that?"

Arthur looked suitably chastised. "Well then, what are you doing here?"

"It's a great story. You see I was in this tavern."

Arthur suddenly had an idea. "Gwaine?"

"You're interrupting princess. I thought Merlin had had a better influence on you."

Gwaine saw that he seemed to hit a soft spot with Arthur as Arthur deflated. "We need to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Merlin."

"Well, obviously."

"How? I don't even know where he is"

"Well, I do. That should be no problem."

Arthur lit up. "Have you seen him?"

"I just got one peek before the guards changed. The one guard owed me so I got to sneak a quick peek at the prisoner. He looked pretty out of it, but other than that he was fine."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief "How are we going to get out of here? You have been here longer than us I assume."

Gwaine smiled. "Just a little."

* * *

Gwaine's plan was surprisingly simple. There was little to no protection outside Arthur's tent and so the only problem was getting Merlin out of his tent. That was where Arthur and Gwaine were now, hiding within reach of the back of the tent. Gwaine nodded to Arthur as he stood up to take care of the guards and Arthur snuck in the back. Giving his eyes a minute to adjust, he found his servant, tied up just like he was and blindfolded. He crawled over to him and started to undo the blindfold. Merlin tensed as Arthur's hand fumbled with the knot.

"Who's there?" Merlin whispered.

"It's me, idiot. Now keep quiet."

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned hopefully. The blindfold came off and Arthur immediately went to unite him from the pole. Ropes dropped silently to the floor and Arthur embraced his friend, free to do so for the first time since this whole thing started.

The tent door opened to Gwaine. He ran inside the tent. "I have something I need to tell you. I overheard the guards talking about Camelot be fore I took them out." He looked directly at Arthur. "Uther's dead. Morgana killed him and has taken over Camelot."

 _What?_ Arthur thought. "How?"

"That's all I got. I just thought I should let you know."

Arthur shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "We'll deal with it later. Now, we need to go."

All three broke out into a break for the forest. It was not long before they heard horses coming after them. Merlin tripped over a tree root and collapsed to the ground, holding in a gasp of pain. Arthur was immediately by his side.

"Come on, we have to go."

"No, I can't. My foot."

"I'll carry you."

"You'll never outrun them."

"Merlin."

"Leave me, Arthur." Arthur was stopped in his next reply with how resigned Merlin sounded. "Please."

"No, Merlin. They'll kill you."

"Not without you." Merlin replied, pushing Arthur away. "They'll keep me as bait to bring you back."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Arthur. You need to get Camelot back."

"But I need your help." Arthur pleaded.

"No, you don't. Morgana will distracted enough trying to keep Camelot together. Morgause and Cenred want _me_. That will be distraction enough for you to take back Camelot."

Gwaine came back and grabbed Arthur. "Arthur, we need to go now."

Arthur made a decision. He tore off his signet ring and handed it to Merlin.

"I will come back for you, I promise."

Merlin smiled a sad smile as Arthur and Gwaine ran away to find a hiding spot. Morgause's men were too close to them now to make a run any farther. They ducked behind a bush just as their pursuers entered the clearing.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Cenred smiled predatorily. "A servant without his master."

"He won't be far behind." Morgause snarled, looking around for signs of Arthur. Arthur did not dare breathe.

Morgause seemed to give up her search, enchanted something and Merlin groaned as he found himself dragged to his knees and surrounded in chains, bringing a moment of deja vu to him.

Arthur's hands curled into fists at Merlin's treatment. Morgause chuckled as she got off her horse. "This seems familiar." She knelt down to Merlin's level. "Where is the King headed Merlin?"

Merlin kept silent.

"He must be close. Let's see if we can draw him out."

She enchanted something again and Merlin screamed in pain. Arthur fought with everything he had to stay still. A glance at Gwaine told him that the knight was already planning every way to kill the witch in front of him.

Finally, Morgause released her tortuous spell and Merlin collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Let us take this filth and return Cenred."

"Shouldn't we search for the King? He could not have gone far.

"No, let him run. He is no threat to us without his pet sorcerer." She walked over to Merlin's body and said a spell causing his body to float behind her.

After about 10 minutes, Gwaine and Arthur slowly rose up.

"I'm going to kill her for what she did to him." Gwaine growled.

"You'll have to get in line." Arthur supplied.

"But we can't worry about that right now, we have to get your kingdom back. For Merlin."

Arthur smiled. "For Merlin."

* * *

 _ **Hope that was enjoyable. As always, leave a review even if you enjoyed it not. That how we all get better at writing. Thanks again for reading and have and awesome day. Till next time!**_


End file.
